


those sunglasses make you look like a douche

by EJ (girlwitham4carbine)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, calm down its only a handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwitham4carbine/pseuds/EJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you seriously wearing sunglasses inside? You look like a huge asshole."</p>
            </blockquote>





	those sunglasses make you look like a douche

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: JJRay - sunglasses  
> Originally posted on Tumblr here: http://ejraptor.tumblr.com/post/73809454852/those-sunglasses  
> I'm really proud of this one.

"Are you seriously wearing sunglasses inside? You look like a huge asshole."

”According to you, I'm _always_ a huge asshole, regardless of my choice of eyewear. Not much has changed there,  _darling_.”

The word seeped from his mouth, imbued with a sweetness yet laced with something bitter and biting. Ray imagined the word flowing from his mouth like the rings of smoke he liked to create to show off to who knows who, puffy like a cloud but acrid from the carcinogens that created it. It certainly wasn't impressing him.

"Take them off."

A pause.

"What did you say?"

At first, Ray hadn’t meant to be so bold. The commanding words rolled off his tongue, enthralling him and spurring him to go further. He liked the way it sounded, dripping with just as much bitterness as JJ’s body reeked of from those damn cigarettes. He found himself perched over where the other occupied the bed, hands steadying himself on his broad shoulders, looking down at his smirk and those infuriating sunglasses. He felt exposed, with JJ being able to stare unhindered into Ray’s eyes while his own were like a safe, one he itched to open up and reveal to the world. 

His fingers threaded themselves in those jet black strands, tugging forward and eliciting a quiet moan from the man below. Color began to flood into their cheeks, breath becoming that bit heavier as the tension in the room grew that much thicker. The smirk remained rooted on his lips, and Ray felt the need to stifle it with his own. But he relented, moving to settle his thighs against the other’s and digging his canines into the tanned and enticing flesh of his lover’s neck. The muscles there tightened under his lips, spurring Ray to bite down harder, and making the other unconsciously roll his head to offer purchase. JJ hissed through clenched teeth, bringing his palms up to grip tightly against the other’s upper arms, the hold strong enough to leave matching bruises to the one beginning to sport his own neck. Puffs of air ghosted over the shell of Ray’s ear, that same sickeningly sweet tone of voice piercing through his ear drum and sending a shiver up his spine. The touches and closeness were becoming electric. He felt a nip right below his ear in addition to the light scratch of JJ’s chin and the sunglasses still perched on his nose, a keening whine falling from his lips.

He cursed at how easily the man before him could make him fall apart.

"You’re getting cocky again,  _darling_..”

It was that same haughty, arrogant voice that brought the anger slamming back into the Puerto Rican man. His hands ran slowly along the muscles under that maroon stripped shirt that had become his favorite, before pushing until its owner's back collided with the mattress. Ray’s hands were pressed into the bed on the sides of the other’s head, holding him only a few inches above, their breathing mingling and dancing between them. Ray could smell the tobacco even stronger now, but it was more than that. It was JJ, strong oils and sweat and some unnamed sweet in addition to the cancer sticks that converged to surround the man before him. It had become intoxicating, like a drug that Ray had no intention of giving up anytime soon. He was perfectly content with closing his eyes and letting the scent wash over him like a wave, never letting him go. But his gaze fell back upon the sheen of the glasses that seemed to taunt him even more than the smirk on his lips were.

"I said. Take.  **them**.  _ **off**_.”

The growl that rumbled from Ray’s belly sent heat invading every part of JJ’s core. It was strong, shaking and leagues more powerful than the content buzz he got when he drank or smoked. It was a delirium, an insanity that he could find himself living with, drowning himself in. 

"Your wish is my command."

As if in slow motion, JJ removed the offending eyewear and sat them quietly on the table positioned by their bedside. Those same supple fingers that sent sparks through both of them were gentle and warm as he stole Ray’s glasses as well, their regard now penetrating deep into each other’s worshiping gaze of the other.

"You look beautiful.."

JJ lay light kisses and whispers along the orbit’s of his lover’s eyes, and Ray felt himself melting to the whims of the man in front of him. He allowed himself to be turned over, those lithe legs moving to straddle his waist and press them impossibly closer together. He let those gentle, strong fingers move under the hem of his shirt and in that moment, Ray wanted nothing more than to feel the other’s skin against his, to be able to kiss the sweat and oils from his chest and become smothered in other’s aroma. He pawed at the other’s shirt, pulling at the cotton until JJ indulged him and removed the fabric. But when the younger went to finally touch the flawless tanned skin before him, he felt digits wrap around his wrists and squeeze. 

"You’re a fucking tease."

Ray's breathless scoff earned a giggle in response, the wisps of air reverberating against his neck as the other decided to return the treatment from earlier. Heat shot to his center, bubbling in his stomach and groin as JJ’s tongue shot out to lick at his darker skin before sinking his teeth and sucking. Ray gasped, back arching up trying to find friction to appease his growing erection. The elder relented, and ground his hips to gain the sweet contact that had them both sighing from the pleasure. Their lips finally connected sloppily, and JJ’s rough, chapped lips met with Ray’s softer one’s. That brought them down to reality, while at the same time letting them relish in the high of the feeling of each other.

He pulled away for a second to pull Ray’s thicker shirt up over his head and wrists, tossing it across the room to join his own. He let go of the other’s wrists in favor of running his hand along the thin and unblemished expanse of his chest. But JJ quickly abandoned it and moved himself lower, wasting no time in running his hands over the other’s jeans, deciding to pass by the prominent bulge and continue tapping at the other’s inner thighs. The electricity grew, the rough denim scratching against his skin in all the wrong places and driving his mind into an even thicker haze. Ray let out a loud, low moan of the other’s name, and JJ roughly yanked down the other’s jeans and boxers, much to his younger lover’s smug satisfaction. He sighed as he felt the fingers slowly wrap around his length, moving slowly and deliberately. His eyes were blown wide open, pupils dilated and looking like he was higher than the the Empire State on pleasure. JJ reached into his own jeans to stroke himself, flicking his wrist to make Ray moan and scream his name as he worked both of their erections. They came with their names cascading from each other’s lips, collapsing onto their plush mattress and curling their bodies around one another.

JJ had a content smile on his face as he ran his fingers along the base of the other’s neck, a small purr of satisfaction bubbling from Ray’s lips. He had situated his head against JJ’s bare chest, letting the other wrap his arm around his frame and rub soothing circles into his bare skin.

"I love you, Ray."

"I love you too.. But those sunglasses really made you look like a douche."

"Yeah you're right. But hey, if that’s the reward I get for wearing them, I think I might start wearing them more often."


End file.
